


Aqua and the Femboy's Greedy Womb

by Orecec



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Big Cock, Cock Addiction, Creampie, F/M, Femdom, Fertilization, Futanari, Gangbang, Harem, Multi, Other, Prostitution, Twink, Womb in ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orecec/pseuds/Orecec
Summary: The sexcapades of the famous futanari Aqua and her newest harem member, a slutty femboy with a womb!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bokutosamurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokutosamurai/gifts).



Aqua struts through her mansion, bringing the thick, pungent smell of sex with her. Clad in nothing but booty shorts and a sports bra, her bulge is clearly visible, its massive fourteen inch length bringing drool to the mouth of any of her harem members, male or female.

"Mistress!" A voice rang out through the hallway. There stood the 'newest' addition to her harem, Yuffie, though she had added her a year ago. "Jeez, you reek of cum!"

Aqua chuckles. "Want to give me a tongue bath?"

"I really do want to, but I'll have to pass this time. I'm on my way to meet a cute guy downstairs!"

"Who?" Aqua asks, inquisitive. She has no problem with her harem seeing other people, but only harem members are allowed in the palace.

"His name is Nix. He's really skinny and he has a super thicc bubble butt so at first I totally thought he was a twink but then i went to get a smoothie after you fucked me and he smelled your cum and it turns out he's really into shameless girls like moi, so he was all like-"

"Ok, ok," Aqua says, knowing that she would never stop if she let her continue.

"But he's mine first."

"Aww, what?!" Yuffie whines.

"You know the rules," Aqua chides. "If they step foot in the palace, then they're my new hole. You can have him after I stuff him full of cream like the Twinkie he is."

Yuffie pouts angrily. "But you always wring them dry! Your cum tastes good and all, but sometimes a girl wants something different."

Aqua pays her no mind, already on her way to the foyer.

A minute later she spots him, his back to her. Not the most attractive guy, but passable enough. She licks her simptuos lips. She hasn't had a twink ever since sora left on his mission last month.

"Looking for Yuffie? Sorry boy, but I'm the king'o this castle, and any who come in, I cum in. Now get ready tooooo... Uh..." She stops in her tracks.

The Boy turns around and Aqua's jaw drops. He has a face that would make a cherub envious. His hair is dark, and she is unablr to make out it's color. It shifts through Dark purple to dark blue to black to dark brown, all tricks of the light. His torso is skinny yet toned, twink stature all the way. His rump jiggles as he turns around. He is wearing darkish grey yoga pants, wedge heel boots, and a red tank top that shows of his skinny yet toned arms. His yoga pants ride low, and a pink high g-string is visible, the straps resting on his waist. She hears a faint buzzing, and realizes that he must have a vibrator in!

"You... uh..." Aqua drools. Nix blushes, hands clasped behind his back as he rubs the toe of his heels on the floor.

"I'm sorry for lying to Yuffie," he says, his voice boyish yet soft. "But I didn't really want to sleep with her." He walks up and prostrates in front of Aqua. "I am a fellow hermaphrodite, and I wish to bear your seed."

Well, he doesn't beat around my bush, thinks Aqua. Her formidable ten inch long, two inch wide cock twitches with exitement at the thought of breeding such a slutty Boi pussy.

8=====================================D~○

Aqua places her cock snugly aginst Nix's pucker, the scalding head warming it and sending spikes of bliss through his brain. The silky lube helps the bulbous head slowly spread the hole, coating it. His hole stretches over her tip, closely following the flare of the head, the puffy glans, the bulk of the foreskin, the bulbous frenulum, and thick, snaking veins. Her head pulses and twitches, and the bottom of the shaft hardens and flexes with each motion. The exquisite features of her scalding hot penis are heaven for the boy, and he lets out an animalistic moan of pleasure, shaking his head back and forth to cope with the pleasure. The heat is what gets to him; the feeling of such a warmth spreading him peirces through his brain, sending unbeleivable bliss through it.

Aqua sheaths herself fully, her pulsing shaft pleasuring his throbbing prostate. Both of them are in ecstacy, and Aqua stills to appreciate the pleasure. Nix gives a wanton moan, and Aqua takes that as her que to start moving. "I'm just the one who does all the work around here. Who am I kidding, I love it," Aqua sighs.

She slowly pulls out until her corona is tugging his rim, before slamming into him hard, her balls snug between the two bodies, her head nestled deep in his tightening hole. He gasps, eyes crossing. Nix still can't believe this is happening, and his heart is beating a mile a minute. Aqua slams into him again, shifting the pace. Fast in, slow out, slow in, fast out, short thrust, all the way out.

Her masterful strokes brought Nix to the edge, and his body shudders in pleasure. Aqua feels her sperm working up her shaft, and she clenches hard, determined to draw out her orgasm and plaster Nix's insides with force. Nix gasps once more, his rectum pleasantly scalding from her heat and friction. The heat spreads throughout his abdomen, and he can feel his rectal womb valve twitching and greedily sucking on Aqua's glans. She scrunches her face up, clearly drawn to the edge by Nix's lewd ministrations. She lifts him up so he is in the reverse cowgirl position, and withdraws her length a bit so that the bulbous, pulsing frenulum massages his prostate. Nix screams in pleasure, shuddering as her minstrations draw ropes of milky sperm from his modest length. His orgasm brings no relief, though; his body can't afford to cool down until his womb's thirst has been quenched with Aqua's seed.

Aqua continues her savage thrusting, her pulsing rod of meat growing ever warmer, now twitching feircely as the entire penis expands and contracts. Her corona pulses, a pleasurable itch emnating from it as she slams the boy's puffy posterior. His womb has fully dropped into his rectum now, and it's cervix never leaves her glans, constantly clenching and suckling on it instinctively. Nix isn't controlling it; his body knows that it must suckle her bulbous need until she stains him with her milky love. Nix feels the motion, and his brain lights up as he realizes that Aqua's head is nestled right up against his aching womb, ready to splatter it with her warm, fertile seed. He knew from legend that her seed is incredibly thick and plentiful; she had impregnated every female she had ever cum inside. Contraceptives stood no match against her fertile seed, it even bursts through condoms! Aqua couldn't even pull out; primal urge prevents her from failing to fertilize her partners' greedy eggs.

Aqua moans as Nix's womb greedily suckles on her glans, and she has to fight to keep from cumming. She pumps into him with renewed vigor, and his cervix tugs onto her sensitive head. This sends her over the edge, and she shoots proof of her loss immediately. Nix's womb greedily gulps down the thick seed and slowly fills, the sperm making its way to his eggs. Aqua clenches and shudders as her balls tighten and empty into Nix's fertile heat. The act of assured reproduction makes their brains expkode with dopamine, and the two shudder in bliss as Nix's eggs are lovingly fertilized. The thick cum floods his womb in a torrential flood of life soup, the heat searing the pit with dense love. Aqua moans and shudders, smacking his cervix with short jabs to milk herself. Collapsing on top of him, she quivers.

Nix's womb twitches and suckles, clearly not yet sated. With a groan, Aqua hardens again and sets to work furiously pounding the throbbing organ dripping with seed. Nix moans and yowls, primal lust throbbing within his swollen loins. After a hard thrust, his womb pulses and stretches, quickly sucking in Aqua's cock head. His cervix squeezes and rubs her corona, evenly applying scalding pressure to her head. The two throbbing sex organs battle for pleasurable dominance, but Nix's womb reigns supreme. It squeezes with a juicy squelch, and Aqua screams bloody murder as she experiences the biggest climax of her thirty-eight years. She jerks wildly, attempting to pull out before the pleasure drives her insane, but Nix's womb clings on fiercely, determined to be inflated with seed. Aqua's puffy glans swells even further, and she bucks, plastering Nix's fertile womb with her pungent semen. The heady smell fills the room, filling his brain and drawing another rope of weak, watery seed from his modest manhood.

Nix's eggs soak in the thick sperm, basking in the attention. Finally, on of the little organisms wriggles into his egg, and he quivers as the pleasure tells him that Aqua's dense, manly sperm has fertilized him. Soon would come the morning sickness, but Nix plans to wring Aqua dry before his pregnancy gets into full swing. This won't be the last time he gets knocked up, of that Nix is certain. If Aqua's reactions are anything to go by, she has a new favorite womb.


	2. Triple Threat OR The Flatulence of Felicitous Fecal Fury

Four months have pased since Nix's insemination, and a small bump is starting to show. Not that he minded; looking down and realizing that he had indeed been impregnated by the bluenette would often give him an orgasm. To his suprise, doctor Aeiresth, another harem member, told him that it's perfectly safe for Aqua to deep-dick him, something he takes full advantage of on a bi-daily basis, at least. Aqua is insatiable, putting most of her harem members on leave so she can focus her attention on Nix. She had loved his greedy, suckling womb, and she's been chasing that dragon ever since.

Nix's breakfast consisted of semen and... well, thats it, really. Same for the rest of his meals. Sperm had sunken into his very pores, and his entire body constantly reeks of semen. Not that he minds. Aqua would vary her diet so as to give him unique meals. She would eat pineapple whenever he has a sweet tooth.

Nix hums around Aqua's girthy member, his vocal chords vibrating her bulbous boober and drawing out her milky sperm. He feels a scalding heat trickle down into his stomach as Aqua pulls away, jerking her length and splattering Nix's face with so much force that the thick seed makes a loud SMACK! Nix coughs, licking his plump lips and leaving some sperm to dry on them. Aqua's milk had interesting properties; letting it soak into the skin would make it expand. Already Nix has huge lips, and his nipples are puffy atop a small mound of sexy flab. His thighs are much larger, puffy beyond belief, along with his soft mons pubis. The thick futa semen has shrunken his cock so that it barely pokes out of the thick, plush mound of pubic flesh.

Nix splays his fingers across his chin, flashing the goopy contents of his

mouth-pussy to his tuckered mistress.

He swallows, struggling to guzzle the thick, plentiful seed. Once again, the hot sperm warms his throat, pooling into his stomach and making a pleasant burning sensation.

Nix's head lights up with pleasure. There's nothing better than feeling that seed-heat traveling through your body, and Aquas' is just a few degrees from scalding, the perfect temperature. This place truly is heaven on earth; A luxurious mansion on a vast property with lakes, forests and crumbling castles, as well as forgotten tombs and large waterfalls. All the cum you can drink, and all the dick you can take. A room full of toys, furniture, restraints, bondage gear, and slutty clothes. Want a horse-dragon two inch warming dildo? A 10 inch one? Want thigh high stilettos With crotchless leather club shorts and a halter top with motorized nipple suckers hidden in the attached fake breasts? Want a fully prehensile thrusting butt plug tail? Want a fuck-machine to ream you while you're stuck in a wall?

It's all there.

Nix smacks his mouth, licking the cum and smegma off of his teeth and swallowing it. "Time for dessert!" He says sultrily, shoving Aqua back by slamming her tits. She falls back as Nix puts her legs over his shoulders, and he sets to work greedily eating her ass.

Aqua yelps in surprise. "Hold on Nix! I haven't even cleaned it out ye- AHH!"

She is silenced as Nix digs farther into her ass, his nose buried in her seldom-used pussy. His lips dig into the taught ring of muscle and he opens his mouth, stretching her hole. He pulls back, only to suckle her slightly protruding rosebud with immense force and need. His tongue darts in and out, adding to the stimulation while he breathes in and out of her dripping snatch.

PFFFFFFFFFFFFTHBBBBBBBT.

Aqua groans and covers her eyes as the fart echoes throughout the room, muffled by Nix's mouth. He hums and strokes her meaty shaft, unperturbed by her noxious flatulence filling his mouth with sulfuric fecal fury. Aqua screams and explodes her DNA swimmers, the stimulation proving too much for her. Rope after dense, delicious rope fly out, her balls pulsing while resting on Nix's eyes. His hair is quickly coated with the frothy goo, and steaming strands splatter upon his back, creating a veritable blanket of warm, syrupy semen that lulls him to sleep as he sucks the rest out of her powerful urethra.


	3. Lacrosse

Nix had never been a ladykiller. He had never even had a girlfriend before Aqua. There's a term for people like him:

Quæ-Omnisexual. Unlike Bisexual, which is being attracted to men and women, Quæ-Omnisexuality is only being attracted to Futanari. Add that to the fact that he is a Accubans-Tuoque-Pene-Infesto-Utero-latentem, (Latin for Crouching Penis, Hidden Womb) and he was ostracized in highschool.

It had all started when he was 14, well into the 9th grade. It was early in the day, and Nix had free time. He had a lot of freetime; he would finish his schoolwork early so he could escape to the library or gym, free from the judging stares of his classmates.

He had been in a hurry that morning, and had to skip his morning shower. For people like him, morning showers are a necessity. During sleep, the body produces and emits a powerful pheremone that heightens sex drive immensely. The last time he had skipped a shower, three girls in class got pregnant by three boys in class.

He walked into the locker room, and began to undress. First was his pink, tight shirt, then his tube top bra, then earrings and wristbands. Just as he was about to take off his purble thigh high heels and dark blue booty shorts, a large girl rounded the corner.

'What?! But this is the boy's locker room!

Nix thought.

The reason was very apparent. Between the girls legs was a massive, swarthy penis. With a jolt, Nix remembered that he hadn't showered, and his pheremones were filling the air. The futa's eyes hazed over, and her massive shaft stiffened. Suddenly, Nix was slammed against a locker. Nix recognized her as Tifa, the black-haired beauty. She pulls out a knife and shows it to him. "Don't you dare tell anyone," She growled. With a deft flick, she cut open his booty shorts, exposing his pink pucker. It was clean inside and out; his interior rectum prolapses to deposit refuse, leaving it completely clean afterwards. Not a speck of it ever touched Nix's anus or rectum.

He shifted his feet in his pointy heels, and squeaked as Tifa pressed her frothing, bulbous length against his taut anus. It was dripping feminine juices, silkier than any lube. With no ceremony, she slid it into his butt-pussy, gritting her teeth as she tore through Nix's hymen. Nix felt a sharp, stabbing pain just below his navel, and he struggled to stay standing, crying out in pain and fright. After stopping for a moment, Tifa began pumping, slowly, but with great force. The smell of sweat, sex, and pheromones filled the locker room as loud slaps emanate around it. Tifa was going balls-deep, spanking Nix with her pelvis as her balls slap his.

Nix moaned as the pain starts to fade. He became frightened by the intensity of the pleasure he was beginning to feel. Soon, he couldn't think of anything but the thick penis pumping in and out of him. Tifa tapped his cervix, gradually widening it. He could feel her throbbing, the head swelling, the cum brewing.

Nix composes himself enough to talk.

"Wait! It's not a safe day! You have to pull out! I'm ovulating! I'm ovulating! I'm ovu-CUMMMMMMIIIIIIINNNG!"

His thin, watery semen splatters the locker, and Tifa locks up as she enters Nix's womb. It squeezes her glans, with a single pump she spills herself in him. Thick, plentiful cum fills his fertile womb, flooding through it and packing into his fallopian tubes, penetrating the eggs within.

Tifa withdraws to his cervix, plugging it up with a thick wad of cum that hardens, trapping it inside. Nix moans with his tongue out, falling to land on his knees, his face, rump in the air. He felt a twitch of agonizing pleasure. unbeknownst to him. he had been impregnated.

"If you tell anyone, I'll kill you," Tifa snarled, spitting on his face. Nix just moaned, fucked silly and high as hell on the powerful afterglow. His thigh high heels had some of his watery sperm on them, and girl-cum from his boipussy had soaked his booty shorts.

At that moment he had heard the squeaking of hinges and the clomping of thirty pairs of cleats. He moaned. The lacrosse team had found him. As if he didn't have enough of a reputation already.

"Whoa!"

"Is that a girl?"

"No, dumbass, he's got a dick!"

"Like the famous futa with blue hair?"

"No, it's a twink with a baby baker in his butt."

"Holy shit those clothes are hot..."

"I would swear he was a flat chested girl if I didn't see the dick."

"Would it be gay if...?"

"I don't think so. The dick wouldn't be the part we use."

"Should we go for it?"

"Do what you want, I'm fucking him."

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Come on... Come onnnnn! Please don't be positive... Mom would kill me."

Nix stares at the pregnancy test apprehensively. After so many boys (and Tifa) had cum inside him, there was no chance that the semen didn't take, but he still held out hope.

The image slowly began to form.

"Yes! A negative!" Nix cried. "Wait... What?"

The rest of the image formed revealing a .

"Oh no," Nix whispered. "I got knocked up."

Nix never believed in miracles, but he found that belief tested. He had had his favorite dildo (an XL Fenrir from Bad Dragon, complete with a cumlube tube and a warming sleeve, sold seperately) on top of a vibrating chair, deep inside his ass.

Pulling out for the stimulation, there was a small plop. Nix picked it up and squealed with delight. It was his fertilized egg! He cheered, sliding back down onto the thick, exquisitely detailed Fenrir (tm), taking the thick knot with a slightly painfull pop! He gasped, moaning on the exhale as his butt was stretched beyond most human limits.

"Nix, what's all the commotion- oh, your new Fenrir (tm) came in the mail? I'm glad you finally got a new one. You only had the old one for a year, but it was practically worn to nothing, you used it so often!"

Nix jumped, the stimulation and movement sending watery bitch-semen from his peenus and sending his fertilized ovum flying from his boi-womb. Both landed on his mother's face. "What's this?"  
She held up the ovum. "This is... Fertilized? Nix, you're gay?!!" 

"It's literally impossible for me to be gay," Nix replied.

"You're pregnant!"

"I was pregnant."

"By who?!"

"I... don't.... Know...?"

"You didn't get his name?!"

"No, its just... that's a lot of names to remember."

"How many boys have you had sex with, Nix?!!"

"Umm... How many people are in a lacrosse team?"


	4. MOISTENED     LOINS

After hours of convincing, Nix's mom let him go to school, provided he doesn't fuck anyone. Just because he looks like a sexy twink doesn't mean he's old enough!

Nix walks through the front doors, and spots Tifa winking at him. "You're all set," she whispers. "The utility room under the far left stairs is tall enough to stand. Plus, its surrounded by concrete, and I hung drapes on the walls, so it's, like, totes soundproof. I stole the matress from the overnight room, and there's a pommel horse in there too. And, like, It's right by the cafeteria and the bathroom, so you can get tons of customers without raising suspicion!"

"You're the best, Tifa. I'll bump your cut up to 30%."

"No problem, doll. Now get that slutty ass to work!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Nix's first client was a sour faced boy named Leon. He was an outspoken anti-hermaphrodite, which was all the more surprising seeing as he was about to fuck one. He handed Nix the money required for his services. (.25$ for a hand job, 5 for a blowjob, 10 for anal, 15 for a womb massage, 25 to be inseminated, and 50 to be beaten and inseminated.)

Truth be told, Nix would do it all for free, but a gal needs higher quality dick on the weekends, and it don't cum cheap, not to mention the cost of all that birth control and anti-std potions.

Payment received, Nix bent forward. He is wearing nothing but White thigh high heels and a string-bra.

He took Leon's cock into his warm, wet mouth, savoring his taste. His tongue swirls around the salty glans, scraping up the accumulated cheese along the rim.

Nix giggles. "You don't use this often, do you big boy?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

From that day forward until graduation, Nix's days were painted with dick. Every boy, straight or gay, had dumped countless loads in his womb, to Nix's great delight. He had come to enjoy boys as well as futas. He had to have gotten pregnant by all of them at least once. he would always take the pill afterwards, though. Work started at 6 am, when the doors opened. There would always be at least one customer waiting. From then on until 10 pm, he would be getting dicked non-stop. from 10-11, he would clean up the semen that accumulated in his love nest. And by 'clean up,' I mean drink. He never bothered showering when he got home, and his mother had resigned herself to the fact that her son would come back covered in jizz after whoring himself out. his bed and room was covered in the stuff, and he would fall asleep under a veritable blanket of semen, the stench lulling him to bliss.

How much money had Nix saved, you ask?

None. He spent it all on the finest male prostitutes in the world during the week ends, and he paid for stealth dick while he was asleep. Nix gained superhuman control over his womb, and was considered by all his customers to be the best fuck they'd ever had. His numerous escorts would cum at all hours of the night, leaving sweaty and satisfied, their pockets jingling with Nix's cash.

Da'shae'wanontev$o$chains aka mcFreshPants was one of his favorite black male escorts, as he had a monster cock that would nearly prolapse his womb every time. Second place for best dick was Dwayne's Rock-hard Johnson, followed by Kevin suspend-hers, Wang Lo, and Vladimir Put-in, all sporting girthy, bulbous, veiny shafts and sacks bubbling with frothy jism.

But eventually, Nix grew bored of the unskilled teenage cock, and even the skilled rent-cock. Something was missing, a connection and a phat, radical dick.

Immediately, Nix's thoughts had shifted to Aqua. She might just be skilled enough to win her heart...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"And that's everything that happened up to this point," Nix concluded. Kiari, Namine, and Xion whistle, the story having moistened their loins.

"How many times did you get pregnant, Nix?" Kiari asks in awe.

"Less then a thousand, more than a hundred."

The girls all gasped. "So, Nix..." Kiari says sultrily.

"Oh boy."

"Here we go."

"Shush!" Kiari says. "So Nix... Are you still a Virgin?"

"I just told-uuunh!"

Kiari grabs his dick and balls with one hand, squeezing them. "I meant up here."

Her hand snakes into Nix's pencil skirt, moving his lace thong and massaging his protruding rosebud with a claw-grip. Nix's eyes cross and his womb twitches on instinct.

"I'm not into girls," Nix pants.

Kiari smiles sadistically. "That's what they all say. Give me one round, and I guarantee you'll add a new gender to your fuck-it list."


	5. Wherin Namine and Xion Help Kairi Rape Nix, Turning Him Into An Any-Sexual That Fucks Anything And Everything, But Then Nix Cums And Fertilizes Kairi, Then Aqua Finds Out And Makes him Impregnate 47 Female Harem Members, Which Leaves His Bitch-Penis raw

"You're such a slut, Kiari."

Xion sighs, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"You visited 5 different glory holes yesterday!"

"How many did you?"

"One."

"And how many guys?"

"...251."

"Slut."

"Shut up! I was hungry, okay?!" Kairi snaps.

"Just hold his arms, okay?"

Xion and Namine complied, their combined weight and strength easily able to restrain Nix's weak bitch-arms. "Stop! stop! I'm gay! I only like dick!" He cried.

Kairi raised her hand. "Viag-ara!" Pink lightning shot out and zapped Nix's slightly-below-average bitch penis.

Nix howled in pain as his cock burned, twitching. Then, it shot up, hard as a rock and super sensitive. Kairi leaned down, wrapping her slutty lips around it and slurping lewdly. She sucked with supreme force and wrapped her tongue around the ridge, her tongue peircing rubbing the frenulum. Her two hands kneaded his puffy pec fat, which formed a decent A cup when in a bra, like they are now. Nix moaned as his boy-breasts were stimulated, and Kairi deep throats him. Her vocal chords encircle his corona, vibrating as she hums. Nix's eyes bulge and he starts screaming and bucking. With a lewd, wet SssscccchhhllllllllllllluuuuuuuuuuurrrppMooooohwaaah pop! She removed her mouth from his throbbing length.

"Showtime, you little fuck," Kairi grins evilly.

With no prep or ceremony, her pussy flaps kiss his cock, and it slowly slides in and wraps his head in silky vaginal goodness.

Her warm, wet entrance greedily slurps up his bitch cock, and it undulates against the femboi fuckstick. she slams down hard once she is almost balls-deep, and Nix's balls fly up and batter her bean. "Yeeees!" She cries. She pulls a notebook from her pouch and makes a mark. "Ha! Bingo! You owe me a dildo, Xion."

"Aww, no fair! I always lose at dick bingo."

"Because you're lazy, and you stick to the same 100 people. I need more diversity when it comes to dick."

Nix moans, bringing their attention back to him. "I thought you were gay?" Kairi says sweetly.

Xion pulls them both to the edge of the bed, leaning forward and beginning to tongue-punch his fart-box. Nix squeals and wriggles, his Fempenis twitching. Kairi tightens around him, her hot vagina flaps slapping his shaft. Namine, feeling left out, tends to Nix's nipples. This pushes him over the edge, and he bucks, battering Kairi's cervix and pushing into her womb. As soon as it enters the tight cavern, his cock throbs, engorging and erupting in a bountiful blast of baby batter. The copulus calvacade of cum from copulation crowded her cockpit, flooding her ovaries and impregnating her with Nix's child.

"Fuck yes, YES!" Kairi moans. "Number six is gonna be the hottest, I can feel it."

"Aqua isn't gonna be happy that her new toy impregnated her old one," Namine chides. "I mean, our entire reason for being here is to breed with her, so what will she say?"

"She'll never find out," Kairi says as Nix twitches underneath her, his tongue lolling out. Her womb continues to wring out his seed.

"I won't find out what?"

Kairi freezes, slowly turning to see Aqua standing in the doorway in shiny leather booty shorts, her massive cock tucked up into her latex shirt. Her thigh and booty skin bulges out from the tight pants lewdly.

"I won't find out that my new bitch impregnated my slutty old one?"

She picks up Kairi by the throat, squeezing it viciously.

"Or that you forced him into fucking a gender he wasn't into? Though after being in your lewd pussy, I'm sure he's into all genders now..."

She squeezes again, and Kairi's snatch drips lewd juices. "Oh fuck, I've been waiting for this!" She gurgles, eyes rolling up into her head. Just before she is about to cum, Aqua flings her across the room and through the doorway, and she crashes into the banister, breaking it and tumbling down to the floor below. She lays on the ground, twitching from her pain-induce orgasm.

"Oh my god!" Nix shouts.

"Dont worry; Kairi can take a beating," Aqua says. "She likes to substitute as my punching bag on gym days. It saves her a ton of money on abortions, too." She turns to Nix. "So, did you really just come here to fuck all my bitches?"

"No!" Nix cries. "They held me down!"

"Your legs weren't tied. you could've kicked her off."

"But my legs are weak! Otherwise they would look muscley and manly and I wouldn't be able to wear my heels!"

"You could have yelled for me. But, I'll tell you what. At age 12, every one of my children is inducted into my harem. But I want a little diversity, and I think introducing some new genes into the harem would be beneficial. I won't kick you out, IF... You impregnate every other harem member."

Nix sighs sadly. "Uuu... I don't want kids that aren't yours, but I dont have a choice, so, okay... How many others are there?"

"Forty seven. And their cycles are synced, so you have 34 hours to impregnate them all."

Nix gasps. "I can't make that much cum!"

"Then you're gonna be pregnant and out on your ass, bitch boy. Get to work."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

If he's anything, Nix is determined. Five liters of red bull and an entire bottle of viagra later, his dick is a mess. Red as a fire truck, chafed, bloody, missing patches of skin, and warty from overuse, it hangs limply from Nix's plump pubis. He had done it, and in nine months, he would have 48 children. Assuming that each girl only has one...

Aqua walks by and grabs his dick. Nix squeals in pain, his voice an octave higher from his balls being gripped. "Nice," she says. "But I don't want to wait, so I'm going to ship them- and you- to neverland. then I'll cast stopga and gravity on myself so I can fast forward time. Drag me out once the kids are 12. thats when they stop aging in neverland, anyway. This way, we can have grown kids without getting older ourselves."

"You mean I have to raise our child for 13 years by myself?!" Nix cries.

"No. You're the daddy to all the others, so you have to raise all of them. You impregnate them, you care for 'em."

Nix shits a brick. Oh well. It may be hard, but in 13 years, they'll have their own family harem.


	6. YO-YO, BABY!

Nix groans and screams, his midsection writhing as he lays on the kitchen floor.

Aqua's Own (TM) brand cum-frosted cookies litter the floor. Nix had been raiding the pantry to satisfy one of his many pregnancy cravings when a vicious kick hit from his belly.

His feminine bitch voice laced with pain, he cried out to his baby momma/daddy, the blue-pubed cock-bitch, Aqua.

(Studio audience applauds as camera pans away from Nix until Aqua's blurred face is in frame, focusing on her while nix writhes in the backround)

"What?! What?!! This better be fucking important. My night-elf is pwning n00bs with 360 no-scopes!"

"Stop making limp pop culture references and help me deliver this baby!" Nix cries.

(Studio audience laughs weakly)

"Just use UPS," Aqua says, stuffing her face with cheese nipples.

"Our. Baby. Is. Being. Born," Nix says through gritted teeth.

"Oh. OHHHH," Aqua replies, realization dawning on her face. She shrugs. "Whatever. I already have a few hundred kids. One more isn't a big deal. Just push or whatever." She downs a Natty Ice, burping as some spills on her wife-beater and plaid boxers, her swarthy penis dripping cheese onto the floor.

"AaaaaaAAAAAAUGGGH! Oh god, shit, someone, hand, hold my hand! Oh no oh no oh no oh no IT HUUUUUURTS! OWOWOWOWOWOWOWWWW! Uggh..."

Nix cries and shoots a miserable bitch load from his boi-clit as the baby kicks his prostate. "AAAAULGH! OH!"

"Yeah, sorry," Aqua says into her headset. "No, just one of my boi-sluts giving birth. Really. Yeah, one of those. His womb is like a second pussy. Feel free to use him sometime. "Oh shit, dwarf infantry! Kick 'em! Kick 'em!"

High pitched squeals emanate from the speakers, drowning out Nix's screams.

High-pitched keens of anguish rip through the air as Nix's womb is stretched to the breaking point, the sensitive organ beating Nix's splendid bitch-brain with pleasure. Nix cums again, the intense stretching drawing milky seed from his length. The baby slowly moves down to his clean secondary rectum, stretching him pleasurably. The anus is much more elastic than the vajiner, and Nix's has more folds to accommodate childbirth. (Not to mention Aqua stretches it every few hours.)

Nix emits a feminine moan, thunking his head against the linoleum. The baby begins to crown as Nix moans. "Oh fuck, baby! It feels so GOOOOOOD!"

(Studio audience wolf whistles)

Nix writhes and moans, the pain completely gone now. He tweaks his puffy nipples, screaming in ecstasy as his child stretches his naughty hole. He is cumming non-stop now, his sperm flying all over the kitchen as his balls deflate.

The widest part of the infant's head reaches de anoos, and Nix gives a howl of mind shattering ecstasy, his dopamine producers reaching their maximum output and ceasing to work for a while.

Every part of Nix's subconscious temporarily shuts down, turning him into a pleasure addled Terry Schaivo with a boi-pussy.

With the child's head cleared, Nix's powerful womb contracts, and the baby shoots through the air. It flies a full ten feet, the umbilical stretching before pulling it back. It comes flying at mach speed, straight back into Nix's rectum.

"Cool," Aqua comments. "Looks like your gonna be pregnant for a few more months." She scratches her balls. "I'm gonna name it Yo-Yo."

(Studio audience laughs amid squelchy fapping sounds)


	7. Air Hockey

Birth hurts. After a long and ardous year long pregnancy, my stomach looks ready to burst.

"Ok Nix, push!" Namine says, squeezing my hand. I do as she says, and I can feel my cervix stretching wide. It feels good at first, and my spine tingles as I'm stretched more than ever before. But it didn't stop there, and by the time the child is crowning, my womb feels like it's on fire. The head now out of my womb, it stretches my anal walls pleasurably. Now thoroughly stretched, my cervix isn't in pain any more, and I spurt a rope of seed from my length as my baby begins to pass through my anus. No stretching needed here: I have a secondary anus inside, so the outside one has more folds to accomadate birth (and dick.)

"I can see the head!" Kiari cries.

The head finally pops out, once again shooting like a bullet from a gun. This time, Xion is ready, decked out in full umpire gear, complete with a face mask.

The baby flies from by uterus and slams into her, and she skids backward, clutching the child.

"Congratulations!" Xion cries, holding up the baby. Two different sets of genitals rest on its loins, and a tuft of blue hair adorns her head. I sigh with relief, my battered womb tingling as I pass out from blood loss.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"A real date with Aqua! I'm so exited!" I cry.

Aqua grins. "'Course you are, baby. Only the best for my favorite hole."

I nearly faint from that, my ass twitching with delight. "I can't wait to have another baby. That one felt sooooo good. Aside from the morning sickness, kicking, back pain, puking, cravings, emotional instability and uncontrollable bouts of frenzied lust that fill me with rage due to being unsatisfied, that is. But it will all be worth it to mix my genes with yours again..." I bat my eyelashes.

Without warning, Aqua violently pushes me against the arcade's air hockey table.

"My goal is to PUCK you so hard, baby. I'll do it so much that I'll have to put my STICK on ICE."

I quiver. "But everyone is watching!" I jerk my head towards the crowd.

"Let them. It's not everyday you witness perfection."

Aqua rips open my tight latex booty shorts, kneeling down and running her longue tongue over my rosebud. I quiver as she slowly pushes it into me, warm, wet and wriggling. It violently jabs my prostate, and my cock grows hard. Her face is betwixt my cheeks now, her long angular chin massaging my balls. I squeal with delight, my face red from the stares of the crowd that's beginning to gather. Aqua sucks on my pucker hard, pulling it slightly and puffing it up. She removes her tongue and I sigh with disappointment.

Soon enough, Aqua frees her turgid length from her tight jeans, milking a bead of pre from it and rubbing it over my asshole before lining up with it. I hiss as the scalding hot head pushes against my entrance, spreading it. With a loud PLOP! my warm folds encircle the massive cap, and Aqua hums in approval, slowly sinking into me. The veiny bumps pulse along my walls, and my whole body heats up.

"Please, hurry!" I cry, no longer caring about the dozens of people watching. "I need you in my womb!"

"Nix?!" A voice rings out, and I look up from the table to see my mom standing in the crowd, mouth agape.

"Mom?! What are you doing here?!" I cry.

"I always play digital poker on saturdays. What are you doing, doing that in a public place?! Get that dick out of you!"

Aqua slams her last four inches into me, popping through my battered cervix and nestling deep in my womb as her grapefruit sized nuts bang off my own.

"Aaaaaauuulllgh! THAAAAANK YOOOOU!" I cry, squeezing down on her pulsing member and drawing a grunt from her.

"Oh my god... Nix, who the hell is this? Why does she have a dick? And a huge one at that!"

I wince. "This is Aqua. I'm a part of her harem and, um... The kind-of-mother to her child."

Her jaw drops. "You have a CHILD?"

"Damn right," Aqua grunts, slamming into me and pushing my dick into the puck hole. "And we're making another right now. The second! Of! Many!" She groans loudly, drawing a suprised gasp from the crowd around us. A splurt of pre-cum coats my insides, mixing with my own juices and making her thrusts fast and silky smooth. My asshole clenches down around her massive shaft, thicker than my arm. With every third thrust, her squishy cap pops out of me, only for her to slam into me balls deep, the loud, lewd smacks echoing throughout the room. Many of the men have tents in their pants, and the thought of me being the source makes me shiver and clench.

Aqua yells ferociously, picking up the pace and smashing into my plump ass at top speed, her own shapely butt jiggling.

With a grunt, she grabs me by the shins and lifts them, spreading them and using them as handles to pound my boipussy. My puffy nipples and the pectoral flab that serves as my B-cup boi-breasts rub against the air hockey table through my belly-exposing halter top. The air flowing from it stimulates my nipples and cool the sweat on my stomach. My pointy thigh high purple heels shake as I'm pulled into her turgid cock. Everyone in the arcade is now squirming with lust, presumeably from my pheremones.

I wrap my heels around her waist, and she takes her hand off my shins and grabs my hips, groaning loudly and continuously. Her thick, squishy head pops in and out of my cervix repeatedly, Aqua not caring about me anymore and focusing on her own pleasure. She continues to use my cervix to scratch her ridge, and her manly, vicious thrusts push my face into the table.

My body is used as living onahole for hours, Aqua's stamina seemingly endless. The crowd, unable to control their lust, uses my mouth at their pleasure, dumping load after load down my throat, the thick man-jelly nearly clogging it.

The man currently using my mouth groans, and I massage his manhood with my throat. He shortens his thrusts, and my uvula repeatedly taps his glans as I suck as hard as possible, trying desperately to wring out his seed.

He screams, bashing my mouth with his cock so hard that it bruises my neck against the edge of the table. I look up at him, his face contorted with pleasure as his balls slap my eyes and I flutter my long eyelashes against them. Finally, he goes balls deep, and my throat involuntarily clenches around him.

His balls pulse against my eyes, and I can feel his manly butt clenching as I use it to push his length down my throat.

Seed-heat shoots down my throat, leaving a trail of blissful fire into my stomach. The sensation coupled with Aqua stretching me and bashing my prostate while her large breasts squish against my boi-tits makes me shudder and climax, and I spurt an ungodly amount of seed onto my stomach. The clenching of all my walls undulates along Aqua's length. She screams, slamming into me with a loud smack, her glans expanding and stretching my womb.

Suddenly, the world seems to fall away, and have the sensation of floating in a vast white expanse as Aqua shoots her hot seed deep into my womb. My eyes roll up and my tongue lolls out of my mouth, and I feel hot, thick loads splattering all over my body from the crowd. My mouth is quickly filled with thick, bitter sperm, and I swallow instinctively, only for another few loads to fill my mouth.

Aqua's cum flies through my fallopian tubes, and I can feel the heat splattering my eggs at top speed. Her essence pulses through her length and shoots out of the glans again and again, inflating my womb. Her fat meat plugs my cervix, allowing no sperm to escape my baby garden. Her plump, muscled butt clenches as powerful muscles shoot her sperm into the deepest recesses of my uterus.

Aqua finally withdraws from my boi-pussy, smacking my ass for good measure. As soon as her thick head clears my hole, geysers of cum spew forth, my stomch shrinking back to normal after being stuffed with sticky white juice from both ends. 

I feel a twinge in my stomach, and the intense pleasure gives me a shrieking, shaking bitch orgasm as one of Aqua's sperm caresses my egg, finally penetrating it and fertilizing me with it's powerful manly DNA.

The rest of the crowd proceeds to clean off their drooping members by using my mouth as a convenient dick-washer.  
Slowly, I pass out from the pleasure of being fertilized as my throat is stuffed with pungent manhood.


	8. Semen Demon

Nix wakes in one of the palace's guest bedrooms, his ass occupied by an unfamiliar cock.

Now, as everyone knows, no two snowflakes' dicks are alike. As a decorated highschool whore, Nix can remember every dick he's had. Quite impressive, given that he had been fucked by the entire male student body in highschool. The zig-zag pattern of millions of converse footprints were permanently worn into the hall outside of Nix's janitor closet brothel. Ironically, the smell of bleach never changed...

This was a dick Nix didn't recognize. Judging by the unique position, size, and shape, it feels like a futa dick.

"Mornin', bitch," a young, cheery voice emanates from underneath him. Looking over his shoulder, he finds none other than the redheaded super-slut deep dicking him.

"Kairi?! When did you get a dick?!"

"It's a new spell Aqua's been working on," Kairi grunts, her large, hairy balls slapping against Nix's own. "Lasts a full twelve minutes before needing to be applied again. AAAAUUUGH!" She tenses up, dumping a chunky, steaming load in to Nix.

"Yowow ow, FUCK! That's hot, Kairi! You're gonna burn me!" The redhead doesn't respond, her face contorted in an ahegao-like manner.

"Aauullgh... Ssso fulkin gud," she slurrs. "I love dicks."

"Tell us something we don't know, whore," a voice calls from the doorway. A figure clad in black knee high combat boots, leather spandex booty shorts with a zippered open crotch, and a tank crop top walk in, a splendid black cock poking out from a tuft of black pubes. The massive swinging balls hang down low, bouncing.

"Tch! You're always copying me, Xion," Kairi mutters, shooting her black haired triplet a dirty look.

"Oh, so you're the only one allowed to have a dick?" She retorts, stretching her arms above her head, grabbing her wrist. Her crop top rides up and gives Nix a peek of her pert pink nipples atop her tiny A cups.

Xion walks forward, pumping her little black soldier. "I hope you stretched him. Aqua wanted to see how big she could get it and went a little overboard." She has to balance herself as she walks, the massive meat and bulging balls threatening to tip her over.

Nix stares at the fuckstick. It's huge, about the same size as his Sexflesh (TM) forearm dildo. (2.85 inches in diameter!)

He rarely even used that one, as he could fit it, but it was just to big to move it! One deep thrust and it would forcibly wring him out like a sponge, sending him into a dribbling, gibbering stupor for the next hour as he would try to remove the debilitatingly large dong. He shudders to think what Xion's fat package would do to his tender boi-pussy.

He doesn't have to wait long. In moments she's hauled her cock up with her onto the bed, slamming it down on Nix's rump. The heavy meat shoves his balls into the duvet, and he squeaks. Xion then hot-dogs her monster meat between Nix's bubbly twink ass, her hot frenulum scrubbing Nix's poop chute. Pouring half a bottle of lube on her melanin meat, she pushes it against his entrance, and her glans kisses his anus with wet smooching sounds.

She steadily shoves her large penis into Nix's husband-hole, splitting it open as he wheezes and gasps. He grits his teeth painfully. "Fuck, shit, it's too big! Too big! Aaaugh, oooowww!" His ass burns from the friction, the lube not doing much to ease the butt-guzzling of this fat cock. The glans presses up against his womb, too large to enter, instead pushing it back.

Finally, with a hard thrust, Xion sheaths herself fully, a loud clap echoing around the room as her pelvis smacks his fat bubbly butt.The mansion's maids that had gathered to witness gasp and giggle at the sight of the slim man being rutted by the futa tomboy. Nix then began receiving a proper fucking, his face burning with shame at being so thoroughly dominated in front of the pretty maids, one of which he had a crush on. She was the one laughing the hardest, her face a mix of superiority, mirth, and amused disgust.

Xion slams her dick into his ass, drawing an effeminate yelp from him and mashing his face into the pillow. She grabs his dark shoulder length hair and pulls him up, swiveling so her arms are trapping his as he sits in her lap, his own weight burying the cock deeper into his rectum.

Xion shakes him painfully. "I know you have a crush on that one," she says, nodding to the maid. "And you'll never get her. You disgust her. You're nothing but a disgusting, perverted, sexy freak of nature. You'll never have normal, loving sex with a nice girl. Just dirty, rough inpregnation monkey sex from a bunch of übersluts."

With that, Xion flipped him around so he was sitting on her lap. She dove her tongue into his mouth and spread his ass so she could furiously pound her massive meat into his buttpussy. Her balls had become quite loose, and with each thrust they fly up to smack Nix's tailbone, the baseball sized orbs sloshing with jism. These are baby-making balls, no bones about it.

The small tomboy continues dominating the slutty femboi, her vicious thrusts drawing him into gibbering bliss. "You ovulating?" Xion asks sultrily.

"I'm AAHlways AHvulating," Nix replies, his voice shaking from the gut punching penis thrusts. It feels like his womb is being battered like a speedbag.

"Good," Xion replies. "Because I'm gonna seed this greedy womb properly. Get ready, whore. From this day forward you are a breeding sow. No more dates, no more leaving the castle. You exist to be bred, deep-dicked by a fat cock until you're a gibbering, slutty mess."

"No," Nix says softly. "But..."

"The only but you're allowed to have is the one with my cock in it," Xion interrupts, her cock enlarging as her seed builds up, close to spewing. "So far we've been leinient, but now the honeymoon is over, bitch boy."

Then her balls shrink, shooting her baby bullets and ending life as Nix knows it.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"Now, run your tongue peircing over the meatus."

"I know how to suck a dick, Kairi."

"Not like me, you don't. You need to earn your own money for your Womb tightening cream."

"It's called Wombitol, and it's not my fault you go overboard with cock size!"

"You can fit a wine bottle..."

"At my own pace! You shoving a large chardonnay-bottle sized fuckstick with no lube is obviously gonna rip it!"

"You still came. Anyway, focus on the task at hand." 

"Hey don't push m- glmmmgph! holkgk!"

"Ah..."

"You moan like a girl, Squall."

"Shut up and teach him, Kiari."

*Schlllluuuuuuurp! mak, schmak, slrooooo~*

"Now he's getting into it! Looks like your funblade flipped his switch. I think a reward is in order... take this gummi dildo, slut!" 

*Squuuweeeshlrp POP*

"Anh~"

"bout to cum! gunna cum! Ohhhhh fuck! AAAAANNNNH~!" *SPLORT*

*SCHHLUUUURP GULP GULP GULP GULP GULP GULP GULP SLURP SMACK SLAP GULP GLRRRRRRG KEHEH*

"Take it all, you seed-sucker!"

*Miscellaneous drowning noises*


	9. The Legend

Nix lowers himself to the ground, sliding down a rope onto the grass. He pauses, listening for movement. Hearing none, he goes prone and crawls along the grass, his catsuit doing nothing to lessen the sensitivity of the E cup bosoms he had grown from the hormones in futa-cum. The grass tickles his puffy nipples, and by the time he reaches the other side of the lawn, a snail trail reaches behind him. His bitch-pussy has been getting wetter and wetter much easier now. Now he has to change panties if he so much as looks at a dick.

Standing up behind the bushes, Nix opens his backpack, pulling out high heeled dark purple patent leather pumps, white thigh highs, nylon spandex panties, a leather pencil miniskirt, and finally a short sleeved crop top leather jacket with a slutty tube top underneath and copious amounts of jingly and beady bracelets. Topping off his slutty ensemble is bright pink lipstick, and he pulls his blonde-dyed hair into twintails that rest on his tits. Dark purple mascara, long, thick eyelashes, blush, and a dog collar around his neck.

It's midnight by the time Nix reaches the public park's restrooms. He slides into a pink stall, the floor covered in cum stained cushions. He quickly rips off both flaps on each wall, signalling that his mouth-pussy is open for buisness. He flicks the little numbered wheels installed on the stall wall that let sluts state their price. Nix settles on one quickly, adding a note on the one way mirror that allows customers to watch.

-5 $, pennies only-

It isn't long before the next stall is opened. In seconds, a sisizeable schlong slides through the service slot. Moderately smelly and possessing a dark pink tint, the penis whets Nix's appetite. Nix pushes the cock away, instead lining his boy-pussy up with the hole, ready to accept his payment.

Slowly, 5 rolls of pennies side by side are lubed and pushed against the twitching hole. The man on the other side puts his entire weight on them, and they slide into Nix with a painful PLORP! Payment accepted, Nix slips a vibrator in, where it jangles the pennies. He opens his mouth, the wet sound making the man harder.

Nix dumps an entire bottle of lube into his own mouth, coating his throat and mouth with thick, slimy goo.

Without hesitation, he spears himself onto the cock, choking and gurgling as he buries his face in the man's pubes, his nose leaking lube. The man pulls his dick out, reaching into the hole and grabbing Nix's pigtails, using them as handles to thrust into his throat. Nix's eyes bulge and he frantically tries to pull back, gagging. The man doesn't let up, happily using the cheap hole without a single though of it's well-being. The abusive, degrading treatment makes Nix even harder as his throat is bruised by dick.

Spittle and precum dribble from Nix's mouth, soaking his breasts and tube top and making a stinky puddle on the dirty floor. The customer grunts and pants wetly, his muscular glans swelling as his giant balls hit his hole-for-hire's chin. Nix's nose is repeatedly mashed up against the stall, allowing him to see an address written on it.

Free clothes and sex at 365/2 fragment st, nw clamville

"What the? That's my address!" Nix shouts before being impaled on a hot cock once more. Well, that explains why his last five rapists had stolen his clothes.

Nix bareley had time to get angry before a second customer grabs his rump, hauling it up and placing his cock at the little slut's pucker. "Hold on! Not so fast sweetie, you have to pa-HAYHAYHAY OH JESUS FUCK!"

The man dumps his load in the cum-sponge on the first thrust, but something isn't right. The moment the jism touches his walls, A jolt of agonizing euphoria shoots up Nix's spine. No... He couldn't have... The legendary Opiatesticles?! Legend says that once upon a time, a man fucked a monkey whose mother had gotten into the poppy seeds, infusing him with opiate-laced frothy monkey jism. Once the monkey had dumped his creamy load into his hairless fellow hominid, the strong swimmers traveled through the man's bloodstream and infested his pulsing balls. once the man returned home from africa, the word quickly got out, and he was soon sexed to death by jizz-junkies from across the globe.

Nix quivers and urinates in his miniskirt, the powerful euphoria and manly cum infesting his blood and balls and epydidimus and shaft 'n cap. He drools and spasms, and his convulsing throat milks his first customer thoroughly. the customer lets out a content sigh, and once he's finished spewing his creamy load he pisses into the slut's toothy dick-sheath.

Nix merely cums again, the domination and pure, utter man-ness and show of complete control and no disregard for the slut, milking his boi-clit. The man painfully pulls Nix's pigtails harder, his piss streaming forth as Nix's nose is filled with the manly urine. The hot, steaming piss leaves a trail of heat down his throat, and he groans in ecstasy, his boi-titty puffy inverted bitch-nipples splurting opiate-laced milk.

Thouroughly bred, Nix collapsed in a heap, riding out the rush of bliss as his face lies against the cum-covered public restroom toilet. Free snacks!


End file.
